


Deveria ter ficado

by Accohen



Series: Serie Deveria [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A relação deles vai mudar um pouco, E Percy ama que Enzo goste de ser dominado?, F/F, M/M, dom!percy, militar!percy, ou talvez muito..., sub!Enzo, tipo...Enzo realmente gosta de ser dominado?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo, você não entende no momento, mas preciso que faça algo por mim. Quero que viaje e conheça novas pessoas. Vou estar em Nova Roma na casa que costumávamos morar com a mesmas pessoas que costumávamos viver. Peço que não me procure ou pergunte sobre mim. É o único jeito. Nunca quis força-lo a nada. Espero que seja feliz e encontre o que procura.<br/>Com amor,<br/>Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sejam bem-vindos a ultima parte (eu acho) da série 'Deveria'.  
> Continuaremos direto do ponto onde paramos no último capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Enzo abriu os olhos e encarou o teto do chalé de Hades. Algo estava errado. As cobertas pareciam cubos de gelo e a cama, grande demais para ele. Não queria olhar. Mas tinha que fazê-lo.

Virou a cabeça e lá estava, o lugar que antes Percy ocupava, se encontrava vazio.

Um bilhete.

Um _maldito_ bilhete era o que havia sobrado.

 

> Enzo, preciso ir.
> 
> Você não entende no momento, mas preciso que faça algo por mim. Quero que viaje e conheça novas pessoas. Vou estar em Nova Roma na casa que costumávamos morar com a mesmas pessoas que costumávamos viver. Peço que não me procure ou pergunte sobre mim. É o único jeito de saber se é isso que você quer. Nunca quis força-lo a nada. Espero que seja feliz e encontre o que procura.
> 
> Com amor,  
>  Percy.  

 

Enzo não entendia o que acontecia.

Porque sua garganta doía? Porque parecia gritar se não escutava nada? E seus olhos? Porque não conseguia enxergar. Porque doía tanto?

E aquilo? Eram braços? O que eles faziam o segurando?

Piscou e esfregou os olhos, voltando com as mãos molhadas.

Rafaela? Sim, Rafaela, sua irmã. Porque ela gritava? Não gostava quando gritavam com ele. Queria gritar de volta, mas sua voz tinha sumido. Sentia que nada havia restado.

Respirou fundo e se concentrou.

“Oh, meu deus! Enzo! Finalmente!” Ela o pegou pelos braços e o apertou em um abraço de tirar o folego. Sentiu seus pulmões voltarem a funcionar, ironicamente. “Você estava gritando! Acordou o acampamento inteiro! Pensamos que era outra crise. Quando entrei, o quarto estava destruído e Percy não estava aqui.”

Era verdade. Enzo olhou em volta e viu; papeis estavam espalhados pelo chão, moveis rachados e espatifados. Roupas rasgadas e sua espada estava ao lado de seu travesseiro. A única coisa intocada era a foto tirada nesse verão, dele e de Percy abraçados, no meio do campo de treinamento.

“Estou bem.” Disse com a voz rouca. “Percy foi embora. ”

Se levantou da cama, como se puxado por cordas, e juntou tudo em uma pilha, jogando os objetos destruídos dentro de um saco plástico.

Parou no meio do quarto e olhou para o saco em sua mão. Não sabia o que fazer agora que nada havia restado. Olhou para frente e encarou os campistas em frente à sua porta, o olhando como se o enxergassem pela primeira vez.

Nada disse e continuou a encara-los. Não se importava.

“Enzo... hmm... será que você podia mandar os guerreiros embora? ” Rafaela disse do ponto onde estava, parada ao lado de sua cama. Petrificada.

 _Ah._ Tinha invocado os guerreiros.

“Me desculpe.” Levantou as mãos, entregando o saco de lixo para Rafaela e as abaixou lentamente, levando os zumbis junto.

Teve a impressão de ver os campistas respirando com alivio. Talvez seu velho eu tivesse razão, ali não era seu lugar.

Deu dois passos para trás e encontrou uma sombra, sumindo em seguida na escuridão.

...

“Você estava certo.” Enzo disse assim que chegou a seu destino.

Havia viajado até o submundo e aparecido em frente a Hades em seu palácio, na sala onde reuniões aconteciam. Se ajoelhou em frente ao trono do pai e manteve a cabeça baixa.

Preferiu se concentrar no chão onde não teria que encará-lo. Não tinha coragem. Hades havia o avisado. Olhou para os pés dos deuses em volta do rei dos mortos. Hades se sentava em seu trono de mármore escura e suspirava entediado.

Não se conteve. Olhou para Hades de canto de olho e engoliu o soluço.

“Senhor--” Hades levantou a mão e Thanatos se calou, silenciando a todos na sala.

“Vão.” Hades disse. “Reunião suspensa até segunda ordem.”

Thanatos passou por Enzo com violência e quase o derrubou no chão, saindo junto com os outros deuses e almas que serviam a Hades. Permaneceu ajoelhado e em silencio, olhando para seu colo.

“Venha aqui, não tenha medo.”  Hades sorriu a ele.

Enzo se levantou e parou em frente ao deus. Piscou os olhos e lá estava Hades, a sua frente. Hades tocou em seus cabelos e uma luz brilhante saiu do contato entre eles.

Memorias voltavam a ele devagar em sopro gentil.

Se lembrava de seu tempo no submundo como uma alma; memorias nubladas e monocromáticas, um afeto infantil que surgia como se sempre estivesse estado ali que só podia vir da influência do pai sobre ele.

Não se importava. Relaxou da mesma forma. Era confortante não ter que lutar a cada passo do caminho. Não mais.

Deu mais um passo e se sentou no colo do Deus sem pensar.

Suspirou.

“shhh, eu sei,” Hades disse.

Mas doía tanto.

Agarrou o pescoço de Hades e escondeu o rosto no pescoço do pai. Hades realmente era seu pai. Pensava que a morte fosse fria, mas ele o esquentava e consolava como só Percy tinha sido capaz.

Se sentia seguro.

“Então você é mesmo meu pai?” Fungou e levantou a cabeça para encarar o deus.

“Eu sou. Você não se lembra?” Hades apoiou suas costas e manteve as mãos paradas. Era como se ele tivesse medo de o assustar.

“Eu me lembro, mas não sinto as coisas como Nico.” Voltou a encostar a cabeça no ombro de Hades e suspirou. “ Lembro de tentar fugir e odiar todos, da culpa, das minhas falhas.”

“E agora?” O Deus perguntou.

“Não vou fugir. Ou discutir. Temos um acordo.”

Sentiu Hades relaxar quase imperceptivelmente e relaxou junto.

“Fico feliz. Você é bem-vindo a ficar o quanto quiser.” Hades estalou os dedos e um trono feito de um mármore semelhante ao original apareceu ao lado dele.

“O que? Isso é para mim?” Não podia acreditar.

“Você é o Rei fantasma, não é? Um rei precisa de um trono.” Hades o colocou suavemente no trono, ligeiramente menor. Era mais confortável do que parecia. “É o que te espera se você decidir se juntar a mim.”

“Foi o que eu concordei em fazer.”

Hades olhou para ele como se o visse pela primeira vez e uma expressão decidida se fincou em se rosto.

“Mas não permanentemente”

“Não posso viver sem Percy.”

Sabia onde essa conversa se dirigia. Era sua única condição.

“Ele te abandonou.” Hades voltou a dizer, segurando em sua mão. Já tinha dito que não iria fugir. Porque o pai não confiava nele?

“Não realmente. Sei onde ele está.”

“Não parece justo.”

“Não é. Vou dar o tempo que ele precisa e fazer o que devo. Todos ficam felizes. ”

Hades acenou. O deus abriu a boca e voltou a fecha-la, pensando melhor. Ele o tocou no ombro e sorriu.

Sabia que o pai o apoiaria no que decidisse fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. sejam bem-vindos a mais um capítulo. É curtinho, mas vou atualizar a historia toda semana.
> 
> Boa leitura.
> 
> Obs: cenas explicitas. Linguagem improria. +18. Estejam avisados.

Enzo não estava nervoso. Nem um pouco. Era por isso que endireitava a camisa e arrumava o cabelo, passando os dedos pelos fios teimosos, os observando voltarem a cair em seu rosto. Fazia cinco que não via Percy. Cinco malditos anos onde tinha dado o tempo que Percy queria e se mantido longe. Tempo demais, se o perguntassem.  

 _Percy que estava bem,_ lhe diziam.

 _Bem, sem ele_.

Era o que deveria acreditar, certo?

_Certo._

Ele poderia ser um idiota, mas nem tanto.

Não esperaria nem um minuto a mais.

Esticou o dedo, tocou a campainha e respirou fundo.

“Enzo.” Percy abriu a porta e o encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha grossa e cruzando os braços, flexionando os enormes bíceps.

Não esperava por isso.

Por um momento sentiu a boca ficando seca. Tipo, wow. O tempo realmente tinha passado. Entre viajar, realizar missões para Hades, algumas vezes com Annabeth e Reyna e outras com Jason e Leo, havia desenvolvido alguns músculos, mas nada que se comparasse com o que via.

Percy tinha a cabeça raspada, pele mais bronzeada do que se lembrava e uma expressão séria no rosto que lhe dava a aparência de grande e perigoso, autoritário.

 _Já podia pular em cima de Percy?_ Não, serio, porque esse Percy todo musculoso que se movia decidido e tinha essa expressão dura no rosto, como se caçasse a próxima presa, parecia letal. Podia ver o poder emanando como um perfume, embora houvesse uma tristeza que antes não existia.

 _Ah!_ Enzo mordeu os lábios, quase gemendo.

Nunca mais tiraria os olhos de Percy.

“O que você faz aqui?” Percy se inclinou e parou em frente a Enzo, há menos de um palmo de distância. Se isso era para desmotiva-lo, não estava funcionando. Como se Percy pudesse engana-lo.

“Papai.” Disse brincalhão e se encostou ao batente da porta, o olhando por debaixo dos cílios. “Fui um garoto muito mal.”

Viu os lábios de Percy tremerem e sabia que havia ganhado.

Andou em direção a Percy e se colocou na ponta dos pés, circulando o longo pescoço com os braços.

Percy suspirou.

Segurou Enzo pela a cintura e o levantou do chão. Agarrou suas pernas, as entrelaçou em volta de sua cintura e andou para dentro da casa, o sentando em seu colo enquanto sentava no sofá da sala, como se Enzo não pesasse nada. 

Tão forte. Tão másculo. Hmmm. Sentiu o membro de Percy acordado e duro, pressionando no lugar certo.

Certas coisas não mudavam.

Se acomodou melhor e se esfregou em Percy, o ouvindo gemer como um animal ferido. Se remexeu só um pouco mais e parou, prendendo o próprio gemido. Não deveria abusar da sorte.

“O que você faz aqui?” Percy voltou a perguntar. Ele se inclinou para trás e apoiou as costas no sofá, deslizando um pouco para baixo e o levando junto.

 _Ah!_ Se sentia pegando fogo.

Percy segurou em sua cintura frouxamente e o puxou pelos cabelos, expondo seu pescoço e o beijando ali, delicadamente, entre o maxilar e o queixo, o olhando como Enzo nunca havia visto.

Talvez tivesse sido ele que tivesse caído em uma armadilha.

“Eu-” Enzo disse fechando os olhos. Poderia gozar só com isso. Respirou fundo. “-fiz o que você mandou. Viajei. Conheci gente nova e--”

“Ah, você é um garoto tão bom. Não é mesmo, Enzo? Sempre fazendo o que é mandado. ”

Percy não parecia feliz. Ele o apertava com mais força e o puxava para perto, esfregando seus membros dolorosamente, ríspido em seus movimentos. “Sei por onde você esteve. Com quem esteve. Você deixou eles fazerem isso com você? Deixou que eles colocassem as mãos imundas no que é meu?”

 _Draga! Ele iria gozar._ Tipo, nesse momento se Percy não parasse de sussurrar essas coisas e o apertar tão forte.

“Hein? Eles te pegaram como eu faço agora? Fuderam essa bundinha apertada?” Percy largou de sua cintura e enfiou as mãos grandes em sua calça, apertando suas nádegas e circulando sua entrada, inserindo um dedo.

_Porra!_

“Não! Eu não deixei!” Mas era tarde, sua coluna curvou e seu corpo se contraiu, molhando a boxer e a mão que tirava cada gota dele. Deixou que sua cabeça caísse no ombro de Percy. “Eu não deixei que eles me tocassem.”

Sentiu seu corpo sendo deitado e um maior se deitar em cima dele. Estava estranhamente confortável. A última coisa que lembrava antes de fechar os olhos foi uma mão grande acariciar seus cabelos e um beijo suave ser depositado em seus lábios.

-x-

Enzo se sentia bem. Muito bem.

A última coisa que lembrava era de fechar os olhos e ser abraçado e daquela sensação de casa e conforto.

Ele estava em uma cama? Uma enorme, por sinal.

Tentou se levantar sem sucesso. Um corpo pesado o prendia ao coxão, braços fortes o agarraram pela cintura e peito, enquanto pernas longas o mantinham imobilizado, entre as suas. Então, sentiu, era aquele cheiro que nunca tinha conseguido definir por completo; maresia, areia e sol.

Parou de lutar e relaxou, sentindo a familiar respiração do pai em seu pescoço sincronizar suas respirações e as mãos que acariciavam seu corpo, o acalmar. Sabia que era nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

Devagar deixou sua mão escorregar por seu pescoço e passou os dedos pelo local levemente dolorido, sentindo a sensação fantasma dos lábios de Percy em sua pele. Não era o suficiente; queria que Percy tivesse o mordido e que a marca estivesse ali para quem quisesse ver e lembra-lo de que aquilo era real.

Suspirou. Se acomodou melhor na cama, se remexendo e esfregou seu membro nos lençóis sem perceber que se roçava a Percy, também. Sentia a ereção que lentamente se formava, mais grossa e longa que a sua.

Tão bom, queria sentir mais.

Empurrou sua bunda para trás e levou a mão que agarrava seu quadril para seu membro, sentindo Percy a mover por conta própria. Ele o pegou por inteiro em um aperto firme e moveu as mãos em seu sono, lentamente, na melhor das torturas.

 _Ah!_ Iria gozar. Fazia tanto tempo que ninguém o tocava que apenas o pensamento o fazia contrair a coluna e se aproximar ainda mais de Percy.

“Hmm, Enzo. Tão cheiroso e pequeno. Se encaixa perfeitamente em meus braços. ”

Percy desliza o nariz pelo pescoço de Enzo com a respiração pesada e encaixa seus dentes na curva do ombro com o pescoço enquanto forçava os quadris e esfregava a ereção no meio de suas nádegas. Ele o morde. O morde com vontade, o prende entre o corpo musculoso que se esfregava a ele, a mão possessiva que o levava ao orgasmo e os lenções macios.

Percy nunca havia feito isso antes. Nenhuma marca, toque possessivo ou essas palavras que agora pareciam sair tão facilmente de sua boca.

Não sabia se ficava feliz ou com ciúmes da pessoa que havia conseguido tal feito.

“Droga! Vou gozar! Vou gozar!” Enzo abre os olhos em estalo e vê o sol entrar pela janela no quarto, se dando conta que era real. Ainda sem olhar para Percy, rebola e volta a fechar os olhos, sentindo Percy puxar sua cabeça pelos cabelos e o morder de novo.

O rosto de Enzo se aqueceu e a respiração se tornou mais rápida.

“ _Ohh_!” Foi o que disse, sentindo seu corpo tremer.

“Sssh. Volte a dormir. Ainda é cedo. ”

“Percy.” Enzo deixou que seu corpo relaxasse enquanto Percy o abraçava por trás ainda com os lábios em seu pescoço.

Não sabia que Percy tinha esse tipo de fixação com seu pescoço.

A vida era cheia de surpresas.

-x-

Enzo acordou no paraíso. Percy ainda o abraçava por trás, com um certo volume no meio de suas nádegas e o pescoço dolorido.

“Droga.”  Percy xingou baixo, tentando sair de fininho da cama.

Sentia vontade de rir. Se ia por agua abaixo seu plano de o acordar com uma boa chupada. Um ‘bom dia’ seria o suficiente por enquanto, ainda que sentisse Percy júnior acordar junto com eles.

“Como foi sua noite? Algo interessante aconteceu?” Sentiu seu estomago se contraindo e mordeu os lábios, tentando impedir os sons de risada.

“Enzo! O que você fez?”

“Eu? Foi você que fez.” Enzo se sentou na cama e inclinou o pescoço para o lado, mostrando a marca agora arroxeada na pele oliva-clara. “Aqui, também.” Tocou sua cintura e mostrou as marcas dedos. “Viu? Você fez tudo.”

“Enzo...” Percy murmurou as suas costas e tocou em seu pescoço.

 _Ah!_ Sentiu sua coluna se arrepiar e seu membro endurecer, teve que apertá-lo e fechar os olhos. Era tão bom.

“Porque você me deixou fazer isso? Hmm?” Percy beijou a ferida e o segurou delicadamente pela cintura. “Foi um erro. Isso não vai se repetir.”

“Porque? ” Enzo disse quando sentiu que não iria gozar. Virou o rosto, ainda entre os braços de Percy e o beijou nos lábios, sem esperar nada em troca. “Eu gostei. Você pode repetir quando quiser. De fato, você deve.”

“Eu não posso.” Percy se levantou e observou Enzo que se abraçava como se estivesse com frio e fazia uma careta, decepcionado e insatisfeito.

Era cômico, pelo menos para Percy.

Agora Enzo sabia como ele se sentia.

Esfregou o pau duro e estremeceu, não de um jeito agradável. Doía tanto que deveria estar nesse estado por horas. Tinha esquecido como é estar perto de Enzo. Os próximos meses não seriam uma experiência agradável, pois Enzo havia mudado tanto quando ele. Parecia o tipo de pessoa que conseguia tudo o que queria, de uma forma ou de outra.

Decidido. Manipulador. Sensual. Inteligente. Lindo. Feito especialmente para ele.

Podia ver tudo, enxergava o cérebro de Enzo lutando para achar um bom argumento. _Como convencer_ _Percy: Porque Percy deveria fuder Enzo como uma vadia? O que faria Percy dar o que Enzo queria?_

Estava ferrado.

Precisa de regras, impor um mínimo de decência.

Limites era o que necessitavam.

Não era idiota e muito menos santo, sentia vontades e tinha necessidades. Alguma hora acabaria explodindo se não desse um jeito nisso. Porque Enzo gostava de complicar sua vida? Ele deveria ter ficado onde estava e ter achado alguém mais adequado. Percy não havia o criado em um ambiente feliz para depois destruir tudo por causa de... sexo. Isso, sexo quente, pervertido e apressado em uma esquina qualquer. Não seria ele que o corromperia.

Deveria mandar Enzo embora enquanto ainda podia.

Bem, se quisesse que isso funcionasse, deveria estar no controle. Não era o que acontecia. Era como se ele fosse um predador, mas quem estivesse brincando fosse sua presa.

Suspirou.

Manteve o rosto sério, o corpo imóvel e falou.

“Haverá regras.” Disse olhando para frente. Não deixaria que Enzo o manipulasse.

“Eu não gosto de regras.” Ouve o som de lençóis sendo jogados e sabe que Enzo estava se aproximando.

Tão ferrado.

“Aposto que não.” Continua olhando para frente e suspira de novo “Você seguia as minhas. ”

“É diferente. Sou incapaz de te desobedecer.” Enzo se aproxima devagar e apoia a cabeça em seu peito largo.

Percy flexiona os dedos e crava as unhas na palma da mão.

Se pudesse socaria algo.

“Regras. Sem toques no meio da noite. Deverá sempre estar vestido. Sem surpresas. Escola na próxima segunda-feira.” Percy deixou que o ar saísse em um folego só. “Não vou fazer o que você quer, mesmo que peça.”

Enzo bufou, Percy era um estraga prazeres. Não tinha sido uma boa ideia ficar tanto tempo longe. Tinha certeza.

“Ah! Porque? Estávamos indo tão bem. O que aconteceu? Quer dizer, enquanto eu estava longe.” Enzo disse com aqueles grandes olhos inocentes. Percy se achava incapaz de mentir, mas não precisava contar tudo.

Enzo não precisava saber.

“Garotas. Garotos, também. Queriam o que eu não podia dar.”

Enzo quase sorriu. Se fosse pelo jeito que Percy falava... coitado deles.

_Melhor para mim._

“O que você deu a eles?” Enzo saiu da cama e se apoiou nos ombros de Percy, ficando a sua frente.

“O que eu podia.” Percy disse olhando para os olhos de Enzo que agora pareciam arteiros.

“Você fudeu eles rápido e ríspido, sem se importar? Deixou eles insatisfeitos, sem gozar? Ou os fudeu até que não conseguissem mais se mover?” Enzo ronronou como se quisesse estar no lugar deles.

“Os dois.”

“Humm... tão perigoso e violento.” Enzo escorregou os dedos pelo abdômen de Percy e massageou o volume.

Percy deu um passo para trás e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

“Porque você não volta para onde estava?” Disse irritado, mas pela cara que Enzo fazia só o deixava mais determinado.

 _“_ Hmm... Isso é tão gostoso. Tão rude. Eu gosto desse novo Percy. Descontrolado e exalando poder.” Enzo sentia vontade de continuar olhando para Percy e nunca mais parar.

Engatinhou até a outra ponta da cama onde Percy estava e o tocou devagar, beijando seu estomago e o sentindo tremer.

“Você, Sr. Jackson, passou muito tempo sozinho. Eu nunca mais vou tirar meus olhos de você.”

“Foi um erro.” Percy voltou a repetir baixinho e colocou a mão na cabeça de Enzo, acariciando devagar.

Enzo ignorando Percy, o puxou pela mão, sorrindo e desceu as escadas. Seus dias acabavam de se tornar mais interessantes.

Mais do que esperava.

-x-

“O que você acha?” Enzo indicou uma calça escura que estava exposta na vitrine enquanto andavam. Percy não levou a sério quando Enzo disse para que iriam fazer compras.

“Não.”

“E aquela?”

“Com certeza, não.”

“Ah, aposto que essa você vai gostar.” Percy revirou os olhos, já se sentindo vencido quando viu o que Enzo lhe mostrava. Renda. Renda delicada e colorida. Branca. Vermelha. Preta. Hm, quem diria, ele gostava. Adoraria ver Enzo usando uma delas.

Se aproximou de Enzo, que as olhava criticamente, e sussurrou: “Talvez eu goste, mas só se você quiser.”

Enzo abriu a boca e o olhou como se um novo mundo se revelasse diante de seus olhos. Então sorriu.

“Me espere aqui.” Enzo entrou na loja com o cartão de credito e procurou a primeira atendente disponível, desaparecendo com ela para o interior da loja, longe de seus olhos.

Talvez não tivesse sido tão boa ideia assim. Isto é, ficar parado em frente a uma loja de lingerie enquanto as pessoas de Nova Roma o olhavam estranho. Imagina a cena, Percy Jackson, o protetor de elite dos romanos comprando lingerie de grife. Nada restaria de sua moral.

Deu de ombros. Seus dias de pau-mandado de Nova Roma chegavam ao fim. Sabia que no momento que Enzo descobrisse o que andou fazendo, o faria desistir do emprego em um piscar de olhos.

Não é como ele se importasse. Sorriu. Talvez ele devesse desistir antes que Enzo descobrisse. Sim, acenou para si mesmo. Era a melhor alternativa.

“Ei, Percy!” Piper acenou em frente a seus olhos, sorrindo divertida junto a Reyna e Annabeth. “Você tinha um sorriso simpático e acolhedor no rosto, então achamos que era seguro falar com você.”

Reyna e Annabeth acenaram com a cabeça, mas se manteram a uns bons passos para trás, longe de seu alcance.

“Simpático e acolhedor? ” O que? Ele não tinha mudado tanto assim, tinha?

“Você sabe, aquela cara séria e vazia, onde parecia que você mataria alguém só por olhar para você estranho.” Piper estremeceu e sorriu, como se não tivesse falado nada. “Nossa! E esses braços, onde você arranjou esses músculos? Serio! É gigante.”

“Andei... malhando. ” Por algum motivo, sentia sua cabeça rodando. Ela era pior do que Enzo. Como Jason podia aguenta-la. Falando em Jason... aonde ele estava? Se Piper estava aqui, Jason também deveria estar.

“Preciso fazer isso.” Piper disse com uma voz seria. “Me levanta.”

“O quê.” Percy disse. Annabeth escondeu a risada atrás das mãos e Enzo que saia da loja cheio de sacolas, observou Percy socializar com Piper, sorrindo.

Percy franzindo as sobrancelhas, levantou o braço, levando junto Piper.

“De novo! De novo!”

Percy suspirou e fez, contraindo os bíceps, parecendo não fazer força alguma. Enzo decidiu, era uma visão dos deuses.

“Agora, chega.” Percy abaixou o braço devagar e colocou Piper no chão, cuidadosamente.

“Você é o meu herói.” Piper disse e sorriu. Enzo viu Percy devolver o sorriso e continuar olhando para Piper como se apenas a tivesse enxergado agora.

“É, está muito divertido, mas ele é meu.” Enzo afastou Piper e se meteu no meio deles, pulando e agarrando o pescoço de Percy, o beijando no rosto. Percy se abaixou e sorriu ainda mais, sentindo o rosto corar levemente.

“Ei, isso é atentado ao pudor.” Piper disse sorrindo. “Há crianças aqui.”

“A única criança aqui é você.” Enzo disse olhando ligeiramente para Piper e voltando a se pendurar em Percy. “Nós estamos tendo um momento.”

Voltou a beijar o rosto de Percy e sentiu o corpo de Percy estremecer com a risada.

“Está na hora de ir.” Percy agarrou com vontade Enzo pelas nádegas e o levantou do chão, fazendo Enzo enrolar as pernas em volta de seu quadril, quase provocando a queda das sacolas que estavam nos braços de Enzo.

“Percy! Nós estávamos tendo uma conversa!”

“A conversa acabou.” Percy continuou com a mão na bunda de Enzo e andou para longe das meninas que os obsevavam divertidas.

Enzo encostou a cabeça no ombro de Percy e sentiu seus membros roçando enquanto Percy andava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestões? Elogios? Quem sabe um conversa discontraída?  
> Sou toda ouvidos.
> 
> Até mais. ^^


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão vocês nessa noite de sábado?  
> Sim, sábado. Atrasei um pouco na escrita e passei a sexta-feira inteira tentando fazer um capítulo descente.  
> Já aviso que não deu tempo de revisar, mas antes que vocês comessem a ler peço que voltem no capítulo anterior e leiam as duas ultimas partes. Percebi que o capítulo estava incompleto, pois isso voltei e escrevi mais. Esse é o real motivo do atraso.
> 
> Agora vamos a parte importante, nesse capítulo voltamos para o passado de Percy durante os cinco anos anteriores, provavelmente vocês não vão gostar. Ou talvez... gostem. (*risada maligna.)
> 
> Boa leitura.
> 
> PS: Eu não preciso avisar é totalmente +18, certo?

“Vamos, bebê, eu sei que você consegue. Abra a boca, isso. Respire pelo nariz. Agora, relaxe a garganta.” Foi o que Percy escutou.

A voz desconhecida o acordava.

Via o lugar que costumava chamar casa. Estava em pé no meio do chalé de Hades. Um homem de cabeça rapada e expressão ríspida segurava o rosto de Enzo, de _seu Enzo_ entre as mãos grandes e ásperas. Um filho de Ares. Ele o segurava pelo cabelo e o posiciona da forma certa, mostrando como deveria ser feito.

Por um momento não conseguiu se mover, hipnotizado pela visão. Observou o pequeno e compacto Enzo no meio das pernas de um homem já adulto. Observou a boca pequena de Enzo, tão linda, se esticar, estufada ao limite por um membro grosso e longo, como a respiração rápida e corpo que era empurrado a cada movimento agressivo dos quadris do homem, se movia.

A mão que forçava a cabeça de Enzo para frente era a única coisa que o mantinha no lugar.

“Ah! Isso! Assim! Viu? Eu sabia que você conseguia. Você nasceu para isso.”

Era o suficiente, Percy iria parar isso nesse momento. Deu três passos e esticou os braços para tocar no ombro de Enzo quando olhou para o filho. Não era o que esperava, Enzo tinha o rosto corado e segurava nos próprios joelhos frouxamente, deixando que o homem fodesse sua boca e soltava pequenos “ohs!” de prazer.

“Mas o que temos aqui? Tudo isso é excitação? Que fofo.” O filho de Hades esticou as mãos, mas que pudesse tocar Enzo segurou a mão dele, cobrindo a ereção com as próprias mãos.

Foi quando percebeu o que acontecia.

Percy não estava ali, no acampamento meio-sangue. Estava em um sonho, ou melhor, uma visão.

_Enzo um outro cara que não era ele._

_Aquele! Aquele! Como ele ousava? Depois de tudo o que passaram_?

Tentou fechar os olhos e se arrastar para longe dali, para sua cama ou para o Japão, onde não teria que presenciar isso, mas estava preso. A única coisa que podia fazer era ir para frente ou para trás, como um fantasma preso em seu pior pesadelo. Não, não era sonho. Era tão real quando ele ou Enzo ou o boquete que dava a aquele estranho.

Suspirou derrotado e se aproximou de Enzo, colocando as mãos nos ombros esguios e macios. Se surpreendeu novamente. Enzo fechou os olhos e estremeceu entre seus dedos. Endireitou a coluna como se tivesse levado um choque e depois curvou o corpo para frente, chupando o membro em sua boca com vontade renovada.

“Puta que pariu! Vou gozar! Vou gozar nessa boquinha virgem e apertada.”

Percy observou Enzo o engolir por completo ate alcançar os pelos pretos na base do pênis e se manter parado, relaxado, acariciando devagar o próprio membro que escapava da bermuda preta de algodão. Viu o filho de Ares forçar o pênis para dentro mais uma vez e suspirar. Percy olhou para Enzo que engasgava e engolia, fechando os olhos como se doesse e olhou para baixo a tempo de ver os dedos pequenos se fecharem insistentes no meio das próprias pernas esguias e um liquido branco pingar no chão.

-x-

Percy levantou em um pulo da cama e olhou ao redor. Ele estava -- estava pelado -- e... grudando... no meio das pernas. Se negava dizer _aquelas_ palavras. Não estava fazendo _aquilo_ enquanto assistia Enzo, seu filho de onze anos, chupar outro cara.

Não mesmo.

Mas se Enzo havia prosseguido tão rapidamente, não era ele que iria ficar olhando para trás.

-x-

Sua rotina foi a primeira a mudar. Não conseguiria continuar frequentando os mesmos lugares onde Enzo havia estado e se negava a conviver com o fantasma das lembranças. Foi mais fácil do que pensava. Tudo o que precisou foi conversar com o General Romero, um homem de estatura alta e musculosa, respeitado em todo território romano. Não por sua honra e sim por sua ética. Ou melhor, por falta dela.

O general havia o abordado antes mesmo de Percy ter residência fixa em Nova Roma, dirigia o esquadrão de elite militar dos Romanos. Faziam o trabalho que ninguém queria e estavam sempre prontos para cortar umas cabeças de monstros e até de humanos que se mostrassem culpados por seus crimes. Se Nova Roma ou o acampamento Júpiter precisasse de algo, era com eles que deviam falar. Eles eram o caçador, o juiz e o ceifador. Diziam que era de onde vinha a ideia de ‘esquadrão suicida’.

Não pensou que um dia iria aceitar tal convite. Tinha negado o pedido o mais gentil que pode e ignorado a ideia até o momento. Enzo nunca aprovaria e não parecia valer o esforço. Bem, Enzo não estava ali agora, estava? Provavelmente deveria estar se rastejando no meio das pernas de outros homens. Estava tudo bem, pois agora os outros também iriam se rastejar para o meio das suas.

Saiu de casa com seu novo uniforme e novo corte de cabelo.

Se sentia esquisito, estranhamente livre sem Enzo a seu lado para controla-lo, o mais livre que já se sentiu, ainda que um tanto triste. Também se sentia mais forte, como se nada o pudesse parar. Não tinha que agradar ninguém ou se explicar, podia fazer o que queria e quando quisesse. Só precisaria passar o resto da vida tentando não pensar em Enzo.

Era revigorador e um tanto irônico. Havia algo de excitante mostrar para quem quisesse ver quem era o herói que todos veneram: egoísta, egocêntrico e desconfiado. Ou, talvez, fosse a depressão falando e esse fosse seu novo modo de lidar com ela.

Devia ter sido por isso que preferiu se isolar assim que Nico havia morrido. Na época tinha parecido mais fácil esconder seu lado _nem tão bonzinho_. Agora, já não tinha certeza. De qualquer forma, logo todos entenderiam.

Não que se importasse, mas seria divertido.

Continuou a caminhar em direção ao bar onde encontraria seus novos companheiros.

-x-

Percy entrou no estabelecimento e escaneou o lugar com os olhos. Levantou as sobrancelhas, impressionado. Qualquer um que entrasse naquele lugar deveria ser milionário ou trabalhar para um. Tinha cheiro de lavagem de dinheiro e caixa 2 de longe. Não que ele se importasse. Seu novo mantra seria ‘se não te prejudica, te fortalece’.

E se fosse pela aparência daquelas pessoas, ele iria ficar muito fortalecido.

As pessoas por ali poderiam ser suspeitas, mas o grupo de cinco homens perto do bar, que usavam as mesmas roupas que ele, eram os que mais pareciam em casa. Riam alto, jogavam cartas e fumavam. Entretanto, quem chamou sua atenção foi o loiro que estava no meio da turma e que parecia gostar de ser o centro das atenções.

Ele chamava o garçom como se estivesse acima de meros mortais.

Esses eram os soldados que deviam ser destemidos e cruéis? Eram esses caras que ele deveria depositar sua confiança quando estivessem no campo de batalha?

No máximo poderiam se passar por um bando de bêbados.

Se aproximou da mesa com passos largos. Queria acabar com essa tortura de uma vez.

Pigarreou e observou cada um deles virar a cabeça para encara-lo. Quase sorriu. Como robôs, os sorrisos foram substituídos por expressões serias, sincronizadamente.

E ele pensando que já havia visto de tudo.

“Percy, meu garoto. Que bom que pode vir!” General Romero disse, gesticulando com as mãos enfaticamente. Bêbado. “Vamos, se sente, se sente! Eu quis fazer uma surpresa.”

“Surpresa?” Disse sem entonação. Observou por um momento o olhar desconfiado dos soldados e puxou uma cadeira e se sentou a uma distância respeitosa, perto o suficiente para poder falar ou ouvir o que diziam.

“Seja bem-vindo a nossa pequena família. Esses serão seus companheiros e subordinados.” Romero disse e apontou para o primeiro a sua direita enquanto ouvia ‘O que? Como assim?’ e ‘subordinados?’. “Esse é Brian, filho de Vulcano. Um dos melhores inventores de armas celestiais que já vi. Ele pode fazer armas do nada. É impressionante!”

Brian tinha o rosto pouco amigável, como se cravado por metal e olhos verdes, pálidos, com uma expressão fixa tédio. Ele acenou para Percy, sem olha-lo nos olhos e tomou um gole de cerveja como se nada pudesse o incomodar.

_Encantador._

“O loirinho é Jake. Mestre em esgrima. Estrategista. Charmoso. Filho de Venus. Na verdade, é bem parecido com você. Mas não se deixe enganar, ele luta sujo.”

Percy olhou para Jake pela segunda vez naquela tarde e teve a impressão que teria trabalho com ele. Jake sorriu para Percy e piscou, corando quase imperceptivelmente. Se não fosse sua experiência com Enzo, teria ignorado por completo. Realmente teria que ter cuidado com ele.

Ou talvez... parecia que já havia encontrado a diversão da noite.

 “O moreno é Carlos. Descendente de um dos filhos de Atena. Muito inteligente. Você pode confiar nele. Me salvou mais vezes que posso contar.” E então o general apontou para o último a esquerda. “Afonso. Descendência mexicana. Filho de Mercúrio. Bom em improvisos no meio das lutas.”

General Romero então sorriu para todos os homens como se estivesse satisfeito com seu trabalho e se voltou a Percy. “Esse, meus caros, é Percy Jackson. Filho de Poseidon. Estrategista. Um dos melhores esgrimistas. Ex-pretor. Herói grego e romano e líder de duas profecias.” Romero enfim se recostou na cadeira e levantou o copo em um brinde que ninguém retribuiu.

O silencio se fez presente e por um longo tempo ali ficaram. Se fosse há uma estaria corando e tentando desviar a atenção para outra pessoa. Agora, entretanto, não sentia nada. Não sentia vergonha por ser bombardeado por tantos olhares, irritação por lhe olharem como se ele fosse um alienígena e ou animação por estar prestes a começar uma nova fase de sua vida.

Quem sabe se ele se esforçasse, terminasse mais rápido.

“É uma honra trabalhar com vocês. Espero poder contribuir para os interesses de Nova Roma.” Disse olhando para frente, se focando na parede cor de vinho.

“É assim que se fala, Percy! Uma rodada para todos!” Romero anunciou, tirando os soldados do estupor.

Seria uma longa noite.

 -x-

Não entendia como tinha parado ali. Segurava um copo de vodca que parecia se preencher sozinho a cada vez que sua atenção se desviava e se sentava em um sofá incrivelmente confortável na área superior do bar, um lugar privado de olhar curiosos a musica do andar de baixo não penetrava. Se não fosse por Jake que se pendurava em seu braço com um agarre de ferro, poderia estar dormindo.

Percy olhou através das janelas espelhadas e observou a vida noturna do lado de fora. Ele tentava se manter alerta ouvindo mais um monologo da vida longa e injusta de Jake enquanto encostava a cabeça no apoio do sofá, a balançando de vez em quando para fingir que escutava o que Jake dizia.

Achava que sabia sobre a vida inteira do garoto com menos de uma hora de conversa. Jake tinha uma irmã mais velha que não sabia sobre deuses. Seus pais não com falavam com ele. Tinha terminado um namoro de cinco anos e um bla, bla, bla interminável.

Parte do que Jake falou podia ser verdade, mas duvida que a parte do namorado fosse. Se fosse pela mão de tentava se aproximar de seu membro até acreditaria. O garoto praticamente se sentava em seu colo.

“Jake.” Percy disse. Já estava cansado disso. “Cala boca.”

“Perc-” Percy segurou no pescoço de Jake e o jogou de costas no sofá.

“Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vou te fuder e você vai calar a boca. Entendido?” Percy o puxou pelo cabelo e Jake gemeu, abrindo as pernas e curvando as costas. “Você não precisava me deixar bêbado. Era só pedir.”

“Eu... Me desculpe?” Jake disse corado e abriu mais as pernas, mostrando o volume ali. Hmm. Achava que sua tortura estava prestes a acabar. Deu de ombros. Não pensava que iria achar alguém interessado, muito menos uma semana após deixar Enzo, mas já que estava ali...

“Onde é sua casa?”

...

Tinha que admitir, Jake tinha bom gosto. Os lençóis eram de seda branca e as paredes em um leve tom pastel. Gostava de olhar para ela, sem decoração ou quadros, mantendo sua mente em branco enquanto entrava e saia dentro de Jake.

“Percy!” Era o único aviso. Segurou no membro prestes a gozar e sentiu como as veias saltavam e a pele esquentava, se preparando para expulsar o liquido quente. Fechou os dedos ao redor de Jake e apertou, sem se importar, ouvindo o choramingo de Jake. Eram como musica esses sussurros guinchados, talvez melhor do que sentir como o corpo de Jake o apertava naquele lugar quente e restrito.

Abaixou o rosto e mordeu o ombro de Jake, o sentindo se contrair ainda mais.

“Essa vai ser o que? A terceira ou quarta vez?” Perguntou e voltou a se enterrar nele.

“Quarta!” Jake rebolou debaixo de Percy e convulsionou. Percy continuou o massageando e se movendo dentro de Jake até que o loiro gozasse. Puxou Jake para cima e o fez se sentar em seu colo, de costas para ele, o empalando novamente. Jake se encostou a seu peito sem forças e soluçou, gemendo longamente.

“Percy, por favor...”

“Não seja egoísta. Você não é o único que quer gozar.” Sussurrou no ouvido de Jake como se fosse um segredo e voltou a massagear o membro que mesmo dolorido e sensível continuava a reagir a seus estímulos. “É assim que vadias são tratadas.”

Jake se contraiu em seu colo e segurou em se pescoço, voltando a mover os quadris, mesmo que cada movimento parecesse doer.

“Isso mesmo. Estou te dando exatamente o que você pediu.”

Percy se encostou ao apoio da cama, segurou na cintura de Jake e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Dessa vez seria lento e devagar do jeito que gostava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que você acharam desse Percy apatico? Espero que não esteja muito exagerado.  
> Quando eu pensei no uniforme deles foi mais ou menos assim: http://sayingwhatiwanttosay.tumblr.com/post/146261492440/drock3eb-click-reblog-if-you-like-it-and


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, mais um capítulo na historia!  
> Não tive tempo de fazer a revisão, mas qualquer erro sou toda ouvidos.
> 
> \+ 18 como sempre, estejam avisados.
> 
> Continuaremos contando um pouco sobre o passado do Percy.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Percy estava em um bar, mais um entre tantos outros desde que tinha aceitado o novo cargo. Começava a achar que seu trabalho era beber até que não restasse álcool e festejar a noite inteira, caindo de exaustão junto a seus novos companheiros. Poderia ser pior, pelo menos tinha tempo de treinar pelas manhas enquanto o resto do esquadrão dormia.

Essa noite não seria diferente.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando sair de sua embriagues e beijou a mão de sua acompanhante, uma bela morena de um metro e oitenta que ele não tinha se dado o trabalho de saber o nome.

Tinha bebido mais do que deveria.

Não era por isso que estava ali.

“A gente se vê.” Percy deu um beijo lento nos lábios carnudos e a soltou.

“Você tem certeza? Não quer me fazer companhia?”

Era uma pena, mas tinha trabalho a fazer.

Mesmo que não parecesse.

“Sinto muito, doçura.” Sorriu e se virou, localizando um de seus soldados no bar. Os outros deviam ter achado companhia pelo rosto da noite. Assim como ele deveria estar fazendo, se não fosse um pequeno detalhe.

Carlos bebia sozinho e balançava o copo, brincando com o liquido que se movimentava de um lado para o outro, ignorando o som da musica e pessoas conversando.

Endireitou a coluna e suspirou, era hora de fazer o que devia.

E pelo jeito, seria outra noite fácil.

“Carlos.” Disse parando em frente a ele.

Assim que o soldado ouviu seu nome ser chamado, levantou a cabeça e sorriu a Percy como se ele fosse a melhor coisa que pudesse ter acontecido. Percy não sorriu de volta. Conhecia aquele tipo de pessoa; Carlos precisava de atenção e um pulso firme, não de sorrisos.

Sabia disso porque já havia estado na mesma situação.

Previsível. Necessitado. Perdido.

“Percy, você vai beber comigo?” Carlos perguntou quase tímido, o tirando de seus devaneios.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito sério.

Apertou o ombro de Carlos, amigavelmente e se sentou a seu lado, pedindo duas doses para o garçom.

_Era importante iniciar contato e se mostrar aberto o suficiente._

Sentia que Carlos precisava de mais uns momentos. Viu Carlos olhar para frente e se encolher, virando a dose de tequila o mais rápido que pode. Ele então virou outra dose e outra, finalmente relaxando.

Carlos se apoiou na bancada e respirou fundo.

Não demoraria muito agora.

_Deveria mostrar preocupação e dizer que iria embora._

_Pessoas solitárias e carentes não aguentavam a ideia de ficarem sozinhas._

“Carlos, você já bebeu o suficiente.” Percy agarrou o braço de Carlos antes que ele pudesse tomar outra dose e segurou em sua cintura com a outra mão, um pouco mais grosseiro do o comum, autoritário. “Você devia ir para casa. É o que eu vou fazer.”

Percy se levantou e contou até cinco.

_Um._

Pegou pelas bebidas.

_Dois._

Olhou uma última vez para Carlos.

_Três._

Se virou de costas.

_Quatro._

De um passo para frente.

_Cinco._

Seu braço foi agarrado antes que pudesse dar outro.

“Espera! Quer dizer... e-eu...”

“Você?” Repetiu tentando não zombar dele.

“Eu... posso ir com você?”

“Ir comigo, é? Porque não?” Deu de ombros, sentindo a visão embaçar por um momento e segurou na cintura de Carlos, o levando para fora do bar e sentindo a rajada de ar frio bater em seu rosto.

Carlos abriu os olhos que antes estavam prestes a se fechar e se encolheu mais a ele, acordando de seu estupor junto com ele.

“Você pode andar sozinho ou precisa de ajuda?” Perguntou para ter certeza. E pelo jeito que as coisas andavam, nem precisaria ir até o fim. Achava que um pouco de atenção e um sofá para Carlos dormir seria suficiente, mas precisava que Carlos estivesse sóbrio o suficiente para se lembrar no dia seguinte.

Bem, ele também precisava estar sóbrio e se lembrar.

Carlos se agarrou a sua cintura e olhou para ele, suplicante.

“Me desculpe.”

“Está tudo bem.”

Percy o segurou pela cintura e caminharam para sua casa.

...

“Aqui está, cobertor e um travesseiro.”

Se virou e lá estava Carlos em sua boxer.

Essa psicologia reversa realmente funcionava, Carlos tirou as roupas mais rápido do que um cometa e o olhava como se não entendesse porque precisaria de cobertores e travesseiros.

Não havia falado sobre tirar roupas, sexo ou o tocado e nem sabia se estava no clima. Mas as coisas iam de acordo com o planejado se Carlos já tirava a roupa. Pelo menos, era o que podia lembrar. O plano era que Carlos confiasse nele. Carlos deveria pensar que era ele quem queria companhia. Percy só estava ali por coincidência em uma noite fria e solitária.

Era a oportunidade perfeita.

Carlos se ajoelhou a seus pés e o olhou, parecendo ter deixado a timidez no bar.

“O que você está fazendo?” Perguntou levemente divertido.

“Pensei que fosse o que você gostasse.”

Percy sentou no sofá e abriu as pernas, suspirando. Ele nem precisaria se mexer. O soldado faria tudo sozinho.

“O que eu gosto? Não sei do que você está falando.”

Carlos engatinhou pela sala até o meio de suas pernas e levantou as mãos devagar, tocando em seu membro flácido por cima da calça.

“Hmm, talvez eu goste. Vá em frente.”

Carlos lambeu os lábios e tirou o cinto junto com a boxer de Percy.

Percy se apoiou no sofá e o ajudou a tirar a calça, voltando a relaxar nas almofadas. Pegou no pescoço de Carlos e levou o rosto dele para sua virilha.

“Percy.” Carlos disse antes de lamber suas bolas, subindo e beijando toda a extensão até chegar à cabeça avermelhada e grossa, mesmo sem ereção. Abriu a boca o máximo que pode e a sugou entre os lábios, fechando os olhos.

Percy sentiu vontade rir, era tão ridículo. Ainda estava bêbado. Mas ao invés, levou sua mão aos cabelos de Carlos e empurrou a cabeça lentamente até alcançar a base de seu pênis, o sentindo endurecer lentamente. Ele adorava essa sensação, estar encoberto completamente e toda aquela sucção e pressão o levando cada vez mais ao topo.

Com os olhos fechados, deixou sua cabeça cair no encosto do sofá e suspirou, confortável. Não iria durar muito, era apenas a entrada para quando a brincadeira realmente começasse. Ele então segurou a cabeça de Carlos com as duas mãos e se enterrou uma última vez, se deixando gozar longamente até que Carlos ficasse sem ar e cada gota descesse pela garganta apertada.

...

“Percy, eu ouvi vo-”

Percy abriu os olhos e viu Jake parado a seu lado. Percebeu que ainda prendia a cabeça de Carlos entre as pernas e tinha seu membro dentro da boca relaxada do soldado. Carlos tinha os olhos fechados e uma ereção tão longa quanto a sua tinha estado, não parecendo se importar em continuar aquecendo seu membro.

“Percy! Pensei que você fosse me fuder hoje.” Jake bateu o pé e fez um bico emburrado, feito uma criancinha mimada.

Ah, sim, tinha esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Eles ainda podiam fazer funcionar, mas para isso Percy tinha que se levantar. Se acomodou no sofá e ao invés de soltar a cabeça de Carlos, segurou nos cabelos cumpridos e flexionou os quadris, rebolando no rosto de Carlos enquanto a sucção voltava a acontecer.

“Percy!” Foi a vez dos braços. Jake os cruzou e continuou olhando para ele decidido.

“Estou indo. Não preocupe.” Percy suspirou. Puxa Carlos pelos cabelos, o fazendo deslizar para fora de seu membro meio ereto, lentamente e se vira para Carlos ainda no chão, vendo a boca carnuda escorrer porra. “Obrigado, Carlos.”

Se levanta e tira a camisa, a jogando no chão, mas antes que possa andar para longe, Carlos o segura pelo braço novamente.

“Por favor... eu preciso...”

“Sei, temos um problema. Veja bem, Jake aqui, também quer ser fudido. Você não se importa em dividir, certo?” Se virou e sorriu sem que eles vissem, subindo as escadas, sem verificar se o seguiam.

De onde tinha tirado essa frase, não sabia. Só podia ser de um pornô bem ruim. Nem ele sabia que tinha tanta coragem.

...

Agora Percy se sentia melhor, com a toalha em volta da cintura e de banho tomado, nada havia remedia melhor.

Ou talvez não.

O que via poderia ser ainda melhor.

Jake e Carlos se ajoelhavam no chão com as mãos atrás das costas e de cabeça baixa.

Quando disse que iriam dividir, não falava sério. Não de verdade. Só estava se divertindo, não achava que eles fossem levar a sério. O que eles achavam que ele era? Algum tipo de... de Dominador? Que ele sentia prazer com pessoas se submetendo a ele? Bem... talvez ele tivesse, mas não esperava que fosse encontrar pessoas dispostas a tanto.

“O que vocês estão fazendo? Se levantem. Agora.” Disse com sua voz normal, ou era o que esperava. Caminhou para dentro do quarto e deixou a toalha cair, procurando algo para vestir.

Sentiu dois pares de mãos o tocarem; um par na frente e outro atrás. Elas deslizaram por suas costas, peito e abdômen, com beijos que seguiam o mesmo rumo, descendo e descendo, beijando suas bolas e chupando seu pênis em conjunto.

Se desviou deles e os encarou.

Eles tinham o rosto corado e respiração tão ou mais instável que a dele.

Não podiam estar falando sério, podiam?

Só tinha um jeito de saber.

“Se beijem. ” Disse e sentiu seu membro endurecer tanto que doía.

Observou mãos inseguras segurarem em pescoços e cinturas e bocas desajeitadas tentarem encontrar o ângulo certo. Ouviu suspiros de prazer quando finalmente o encontram e viu línguas desaparecerem lentas atrás de lábios inchados.

Se Percy não soubesse diria que era a primeira vez que beijavam alguém. Ou talvez, o problema fosse outro. Eram companheiros de time que se conheciam provavelmente há décadas e que de repente eram obrigados a ter contato sexual. Mas se era tão incomodo, porque eles ainda o obedeciam?

“Muito bem. Vão para cama e se masturbem.”

Eles abriram os olhos e piscaram como se tivessem saindo de um transe e se olharam por mais um momento, subindo na cama e deitando um em cima do outro, de ponta cabeça e chupando um ao outro.

Percy jogou o tubo de lubrificante para eles e se sentou para observar o show.

Carlos foi o primeiro a alcançar o lubrificante, despejou uma quantia generosa na entrada de Jake e usou o indicador para espalhar ao redor, deslizando dois dedos para dentro sem dar tempo para Jake se acostumar, voltando a chupa-lo.

“Car! Meus Deuses!” Jake disse fechando os olhos com força, se esquecendo de todo o resto.

“Não goze.” Percy disse com a mão em volta de sua própria ereção. “E não se esqueça de Carlos. Mostre para ele um pouco de amor.”

Jake choramingou e Carlos deixou que o membro escapasse para fora de sua boca, colocando as pequenas bolas no lugar, as beijando devagar e chupando, as rolando dentro da boca.

“Porra!” Jake pegou o lubrificante com as mãos tremulas e despejou na entrada de Carlos o mais rápido que pode, enfiando dois dedos dentro dele e usando a outra mão para masturba-lo, parecendo prestes a chorar.

“É o suficiente. Jake, vem aqui. Você vai sentar no meu colo enquanto continua a abrir Carlos.”

Eles obedeceram mais rápido do que Percy tinha previsto.

Jake se posicionou de costas para ele, afundando em seu membro sem dificuldade enquanto Carlos ficou de quatro, de bunda para cima, como foi mandado. Parou um momento para apreciar o trabalho que Carlos havia feito e acariciou as nádegas de Jake. Ele estava perfeito, nem apertado ou largo demais, molhado feito uma garota.

Jake se acomodou por um momento e se abaixou, beijando a aberta de Carlos que piscava para ele. Percy viu a língua massageando o local e mãos tremulas apertarem bolas que se penduravam pesadas e masturbar o pênis longo e grosso que mal cabia em sua mão.

Droga! Percy não iria durar. De novo. Não era todo dia que encontrava uma cena como essas. Esses homens tinham mais problemas do que ele esperava. Mas tudo bem, teria um longo tempo para ajuda-los.

...

Percy se apoiou melhor em seus joelhos e segurou na cintura de Jake para não perturbá-los. Não sabia a quanto tempo Jake estava ali, abrindo Carlos com os dedos e os lábios, acariciando a bunda redonda e tocando no membro, sempre parando antes que Carlos pudesse gozar.

Carlos não havia feito muito mais do que choramingar e curvar a coluna quando está prestes a gozar, relaxando logo em seguida com os afagos de Jake em suas costas e cabelos.

Ele tão pouco havia se mexido. Deixou que Jake se movesse em seu membro de tempos em tempos e continuasse sua lenta chupada em Carlos.

Infelizmente tudo tem um fim.

Moveu os quadris algumas vezes e inundou Jake com seu gozo.

Jake não parecia se importar, ele meramente remexeu os quadris e deixou que o pênis de Percy escapasse para fora dele.

“Foda ele. Sinta-se livre para gozar quando quiser.” Percy sussurrou no ouvido de Jake, dando um tapa estalado na bunda empinada.

Jake grunhiu surpreso e montou Carlos mais rápido do que Percy podia processar. Em um momento Jake estava em seu colo, no outro, abria mais ainda as pernas de Carlos e se afundava nele, membro levemente fino e longo disparando em seus movimentos.

Carlos guinchou e agarrou os travesseiros, os mordendo e gemendo com cada estocada rápida.

Percy fechou os olhos e deixou que a musica de Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! rápidos preenchesse o ambiente.

...

A primeira coisa que Percy escutou quando acordou no meio da noite foi um gemido abafado e o som da cama batendo na parede.

“Isso... por favor... por favor.”

Percy não podia ver muito, mas o som da respiração pesada de Jake lhe contou tudo que precisava saber.

Graças a luz do luar que entrava pela janela, pode distinguir a cor dourada do cabelo de Jake no travesseiro com a cabeça jogada para trás e os dentes brancos que brilhavam dentro da boca aberta como se não conseguisse puxar ar suficiente enquanto Jake se contraia na cama com as pernas enroladas em volta da cintura de Carlos.

Focalizou visão até que se acostumasse com a escuridão e viu Carlos cobrindo Jake com seu corpo. Uma mão segurava no pescoço de Jake e outra tinha um agarre de ferro na cintura fina.

“Eu sempre quis fazer isso.” Carlos sussurrou no ouvido de Jake que se contraia mais a cada estocada e apertava as pernas e braços mais ao redor de Carlos. “Ver você por ai com essa bundinha empinada e apertada me deixa louco.”

Percy quase se sentiu abandonado, mas estava tão cansado que preferiu sorrir, se sentindo realizado.

Não precisaria se preocupar com aqueles dois.

Sentiu seu pênis acordando e o massageou levemente, se virando para o outro lado da cama, onde a luz não batia luz. Continuou ouvindo os sons de pele batendo em pele até que Jake guinchou e a cama parou de se mover, foi então que voltou a fechar os olhos e deixou que o cansaço o levasse para longe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários? Sugestões? Criticas? Talvez um papinho?
> 
> Não? ok.
> 
> Até a próxima.


	5. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde, como vão vocês?
> 
> Sim, é isso o que vocês estão pensando. É um milagre.
> 
> Quase isso.
> 
> Essa é a última parte contando do tempo de Percy sem o Enzo. Sinto que poderia continuar escrevendo por meses sobre os soldados, mas sei que não é por isso que vocês estão aqui.   
> Vou tentar postar outro capítulo no fim de semana, mas não prometo nada.
> 
> Ah, eu quero agradecer aqueles que sempre comentam, mesmo que seja uma palavra ou outra.   
> Cada palavrinha é muito importante para mim.
> 
> Boa leitura.
> 
> PS: Ainda sem o Enzo, me desculpe!

“Vejo que vocês estão se dando bem.” General Romero disse no começo do terceiro mês com os soldados.

“É, eu acho que sim. Quando eles querem, conseguem trabalhar em grupo.” Percy deu de ombros enquanto fazia mais uma serie de abdominais.

“Não é o que os garotos me disseram.” Romero colocou o pé em cima de seu abdômen e o manteve deitado no chão, pela primeira vez parecendo sério. “Brian não entrou em uma briga desde que você assumiu o cargo. Afonso te obedece sem questionar e só eu sei o quanto isso é difícil. Carlos parou de beber e Jake nunca esteve tão focado. Você sabe como é difícil tirar eles da cama tão cedo?” Disse olhando para o lado, vendo os soldados treinarem. “Eles são os soldados perfeitos.”

“Isso não é nada. Eles só precisavam de atenção e de um pulso firme.” Percy empurrou o pé que o prendia e se levantou, encarando o general com toda sua altura e músculos recém-formados. “Mais alguma coisa? ”

“É hora de eu me retirar, filho.” O general colocou as mãos em seus ombros e sorriu. “Sei que eles vão ficar bem.”

Romero se virou e andou para longe de Percy, o deixando a falar sozinho.

“Ei, você não pode fazer isso! Eu não ficar aqui para sempre!” Percy gritou, correndo atrás do general.

“Ah, não se preocupe. Quando seu namorado voltar, estarei preparado.” General Romero disse acenando de costa, sem olhar para trás.

Percy o observou desaparecer no horizonte e deu de ombros. Com tanto que Romero soubesse que seu tempo ali era limitado, estaria tudo bem.

-x-

“Percy, eu trouxe os filmes!” Jake gritou da sala de estar.

Como sempre Jake estava adiantado.

Suspirou e puxou a cabeça de Carlos que estava no meio de suas pernas. Carlos lambia suas bolas e massageava seu membro lentamente, exatamente como Percy gostava.

Parecia ser o passatempo favorito de Carlos.

Não que Percy se importasse.

“Carlos, vá fazer a pipoca e pegar as bebidas, sim?” Percy disse beijando suavemente os lábios de Carlos, agradecendo um trabalho bem feito.

Estaria perfeito se tivesse gozado.

“Me deixe terminar, por favor. Eu consigo te fazer gozar em menos de um minuto.” Carlos disse o empurrando novamente para se deitar na cama e sem resistir, Percy se deixou cair, relaxado.

Hmm, parecia um desafio.

Olhou para o relógio e ligou o cronometro.

“Você tem sessenta segundos.”

E apertou o botão.

Carlos estava novamente de joelhos no chão e com a boca em volta de seu membro sem nem mesmo usar as mãos. Carlos prendeu a respiração e deu tudo o que tinha, comprimiu os lábios em volta dele e sugou, chupando e bobeando a cabeça naquele deslizar molhado até que tudo o que Percy viu foi luzes dançando em sua visão e o sêmen que escorria dos lábios de Carlos.

Olhou para o relógio e sorriu, a tela marcava um minuto exato.

Era uma pena, Carlos tinha dito _menos_ de um minuto.

“Sinto muito, Carlos. Você perdeu.”

Carlos sorriu e se inclinou para cima do corpo de Percy, o beijando nos lábios.

“Qual o meu castigo, senhor?”

Percy sorriu também.

“Você vai ter que esperar para ver.”

-x-

“Eu não acredito que vocês começaram sem mim!” Jake fez um bico emburrado, sua marca registrada, e deitou a cabeça no colo de Percy, esfregando seu nariz no membro adormecido, mas que se continuasse assim acordaria rapidinho.

“Meus Deuses! Será que você pode parar com isso, Jake? Estou aqui porque Percy pediu e é importante para o grupo e toda aquela história de trabalho em equipe, mas eu não vim aqui ver você se esfregar no meu chefe! Tenha um pouco de amor próprio. ” Brian rugiu, já se levantando.

“Eu tenho amor próprio. Na verdade, você poderia participar do nosso amor próprio.”

Brian parou de andar, parecendo paralisado dos pés à cabeça.

Percy pigarreou e abaixou a cabeça, sussurrando no ouvido de Jake.

“Você não vê que ele não está preparado?” Eles olharam para Brian que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar como se não pudesse acreditar no que tinha ouvido. “Quero que você se desculpe com ele. Sem indiretas ou convites inesperados. Quero que você toque no ombro ou no braço para mostrar que você se importa e deixe que ele pense e chegue às próprias conclusões.”

“Mas, Percy...! Isso vai demorar muito.” Jake choramingou em seu colo.

“Faça o que eu mando e pronto.”

Se virou para Brian e sorriu pequeno, o vendo piscar lentamente.

Olhou para Afonso e inclinou a cabeça em direção a Brian.

Afonso entendeu imediatamente. Ele se levantou e segurou no pulso de Brian, o fazendo se sentar na poltrona a seu lado, o mais distante possível de Jake.

Brian olhou para o filme sem piscar e permaneceu assim até que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

“E se ele não... quiser?” Jake voltou a falar, cochichando para que os outros não ouvissem.

“Então será a escolha dele.” Percy respondeu, acariciando seus cabelos.

-x-

Percy suspirou e fechou o livro que lia. O filme cheio de explosões e romance meloso ainda passava na televisão.

Carlos apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Afonso que apoiava a cabeça na de Carlos, Jake dormia tranquilo em seu colo e Brian continuava olhando para a televisão, sem ver nada.

“Você quer conversar?” Percy quebrou o silencio numa voz gentil que ele não se lembrava de usar há tempos.

“Não, senhor.” Brian disse sem olhar para ele, ainda que Brian parecessem relaxar a expressão seria que esteve ali por toda a noite.

“Você sabe que pode falar qualquer coisa para mim. Para o Jake, Carlos e Afonso também. Ninguém aqui vai te julgar.”

“Sim, senhor.” Brian continuou parado feito uma estátua e Percy puxou levemente os cabelos de Jake, o fazendo acordar com um gemidinho satisfeito.

“Eu adoro quando você faz isso.” Jake disse manhoso, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Funcionava todas as vezes.

Percy não resistiu e sorriu, o beijando delicadamente nos lábios.

“Porque você não leva Brian até a porta?” Disse e soltou Jake que se espreguiçou e sorriu para Brian como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Quase podia ver Brian revirando os olhos de irritação.

Percy se recostou no sofá e fechou os olhos.

Ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer.

-x-

“Atenção soldados. A missão é eliminar o monstro que está rondando o povoado. Quero o mínimo de danos possível. Sem. Mortes. Humanas.” Percy frisou as últimas palavras e o olhou no rosto de cada um deles.

A primeira missão tinha sido um desastre. Percy quase morreu porque os soldados não tinham sido capazes de manter posição. Não teve outra alternativa a não ser treina-los pessoalmente.

Foi um processo longo e cansativo, mas achava que estavam prontos.

“Sim, senhor.” Disseram juntos, prontos para iniciar a viagem.

“Ei, Percy!”

Percy olhou para atrás e viu um homem alto e loiro, tão musculoso quanto ele vir em sua direção.

Trincou os dentes e contou até dez.

Jason Grace, o garoto de ouro dos gregos e romanos, se aproximava rapidamente com o sorriso radiante no rosto.

Ele não seria enganado novamente.

“O que você faz aqui?”

Ele não mostraria o quanto estava abalado e irritado. Não, senhor. Tudo o que Jason receberia dele seria indiferença.

“Você não foi avisado da minha vinda?”

Sim, ele tinha sido.

Preferiu ignorar o fato até que não pudesse evitar.

“Infelizmente.” Disse e se virou para os soldados que olhavam para Jason, desconfiados. Muito bom. “Esse é Jason Grace, o garoto de ouro. Lutou pelos romanos e gregos na guerra com os titãs.”

“É um prazer conhece-los. ” Jason esticou as mãos em cumprimento, mas nem um deles devolveu o gesto.

“Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, vamos continuar.”

Virou as costas e os soldados o seguiram como puxados por fios, deixando Jason mais trás para alcança-los.

-x-

Percy não estava cooperando com ele.

Jason estava ali tentando ajudar e olha o que ele ganhava; indiferença, um braço quebrado, pontos na cabeça e um olho roxo enquanto todos os outros saíram da missão sem um aranhão sequer.

Entretanto não desistiria até fazer o que tinha prometido a Enzo.

“Percy, espera! Estou falando com você!” Andar doía. Falar doía. Respirar doía. Até existir doía no momento.

“O que você quer? Ainda não foi suficiente?” Percy se virou para ele e revirou os olhos, mantendo o rosto neutralmente branco.

“Você poderia me escutar por cinco minutos? Por favor?”

Jason realmente estava se rebaixando por causa dele? Desse homem frio e duro, que só se importava com ele mesmo?

Jason tinha que tentar.

Quando Percy não se moveu,  achou que era seguro continuar.

“Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu te fiz passar. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Mas Enzo era tão pequeno e indefeso, achei que foi o melhor a fazer.” Jason disse olhando para Percy, sendo o mais sincero possível. “Você era meu amigo, eu te amava. Não conseguiria ver você e Enzo se destruíndo.”

Percy bufou como se não conseguisse conter a risada, zombando de sua cara. Ele até sorriu de lado como se o que Jason falasse fosse engraçado.

“Jason, eu... aprecio sua tentativa. Falsa, mas aprecio seu esforço. Agora, se você me dá licença...”

“Percy, eu não estou mentindo. Eu tenho que--”

“’Você tem’ o que? Mentir mais para mim? Me manipular? O que mais você ainda quer?” Percy rugiu e o segurou pela gola da camisa, o jogando no chão sem dó. “Estou cansado de você. Quero que você fique longe de mim.”

Percy deu as costas a Jason e andou para longe antes que ele pudesse o seguir. Seria melhor assim, Jason disse a si mesmo, se levantando do chão com dificuldade.

Pedir desculpas não tinha sido o único motivo de estar ali.

Enzo havia falado com ele, implorado para ter notícias de Percy e era o que ele tinha ido ali fazer. Mas vendo como Percy vinha agindo, passando em por cima de todos para ter o que queria... Percy não poderia ser confiado. Enzo ficaria melhor sem Percy, pelo menos até que Percy voltasse a ser a pessoa que costumava ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, espero que vocês estejam gostando e nos vemos no proxímo capítulo.  
> Até lá.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa tarde! Como vão vocês?
> 
> Sei que é mais um capítulo curto, mas essa semana não está sendo muito boa para mim.
> 
> Espero que você me perdoem e boa leitura.

“Enzo, eu já volto.” Percy tinha dito em seu ouvido antes de beijar seu rosto e desaparecer do quarto.

Se virou para o lado e voltou a dormir. Sonhava que Percy o beijava e descia as mãos por seu corpo e...

Ouviu a porta ser esmurrada e abriu os olhos, irritado.

Quem é que o incomoda tão cedo?

Fazia quinze minutos que Percy tinha saído então não poderia ser ele.

Estava tendo uma manhã tão boa, sem contar com o dia anterior onde tinha feito compras, tomado sorvete e segurado na mão de Percy por toda a tarde, exatamente como nos velhos tempos.

Agora, não se sentia tão bem assim.

A cama não parecia tão confortável agora que Percy não estava ao seu lado e essas malditas batidas na porta tinha o acordado.

Jogou as cobertas no chão, vestiu a primeira camisa que encontrou e desceu as escadas, abrindo a porta em seguida.

Um grupo de homens vestindo uniforme verde de soldado o olhava.

_Estranho._

Não se lembrava de ter feito nada errado.

“Quem é você?” Um loiro alto de queixo pontudo disse.

_Ele seria bonito se não fosse tão rude._

“ _Quem sou eu_? Quem é você?” Enzo endireitou os ombros e sentiu a camisa que batia em suas coxas subir um pouco mais.

_Não deveria estar parecendo muito ameaçador._

Franziu as sobrancelhas e se perguntou por que ainda perdia seu tempo, esses homens não estavam ali por causa dele. Não sabia quem eles eram e não queria saber, mas a curiosidade ganhou.

Queria ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer.

“ _Oh, querido_. Acho melhor você ir embora. Percy sempre sai de casa nesse horário por um motivo.” O loiro voltou a falar.

_Tinha a impressão que o soldado zombava dele._

“E que motivo seria esse?”

“Vamos lá, coisinha bonita. Você parece inteligente. Seria mais fácil se você fosse embora. Percy não vai gostar de te encontrar aqui.”

Enzo encarou o loiro e uma imagem começou a se formar em sua mente.

Percy havia trazido pessoas para aquela casa.

_Para a casa deles._

Sentiu seus dedos formigarem e aquela sensação de adrenalina subir por sua coluna.

Fazia tempo que não sentia aquela vontade de bater em alguém.

Sentiu o chão vibrar sob seus pés e lá estavam seus guerreiros zumbis. Eles se arrastavam para fora do solo, quebrando o concreto como se fosse massa de modelar e rastejavam em direção aos homens em frente a sua porta. Ele faria com que o zumbis os esmagassem lentamente e arrancassem cada membro, uma peça de cada vez.

“O que você está fazendo?” Escutou a voz de Percy a seu ouvido e uma mão segurando seu quadril.

_Quando foi que Percy havia chegado ali?_

Piscou os olhos e viu o rosto apavorado dos homens.

_Era uma cena digna de filme de terror._

Os soldados se amontoavam no meio de um círculo com as espadas em punho e um de costas para outro enquanto os zumbis agarravam tornozelos e subiam seus dedos esqueléticos com restos de pele e carne em direção as gargantas deles. Seus guerreiros zumbis eram conhecidos por serem precisos e mortais.

Quase sorriu, mas sentia que não era a reação que deveria ter. Não era como se realmente tivesse planejando matar ninguém, certo? Talvez assusta-los até que mijassem nas calças, mas matar não estava em seus planos.

Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

“Eles pensam que eu sou sua vadia, _Papai_.” Olhou para Percy e pela primeira vez na vida não sentia vontade de sorrir.

_Então quer dizer que Percy realmente tinha...?_

_Não, não pensaria nisso._

“E então? Eu sou sua vadia? Mereço uma foda antes de ser jogado fora da minha casa?”

Cada segundo que passava olhando para Percy e sua falta de palavras, mais irritado ficava, ainda que lhe desse prazer ver Percy com o maxilar tenso e o olhar fincado a ele.

“Você é muito mais que uma vadia.” Os dedos de Percy se fincaram em sua cintura e Enzo sentiu o folego fugir de seus pulmões quando Percy se abaixou e beijou seus lábios, apenas os encostando levemente, roçando um no outro. “Eles não são importante.”

No fim Percy não precisou mais do que duas frases.

Enzo acenou e deixou que os zumbis retornassem rastejando para dentro da terra, sem deixar um rastro sequer. Faria tudo o que Percy pedisse naquele momento porque apenas o roçar de lábios era como mergulhar em balde de êxtase.

“Eles não são?” Perguntou segurando no ombro de Percy, tentando se raciocinar.

Virou o rosto e Percy o segurou pelo pescoço, inclinando sua cabeça para trás e aprofundando o beijo devagar, tão devagar que doía no lugar certo.

Tinha entendido. Essa seria uma daquelas raras vezes em que Percy não o afastaria e tentaria distraí-lo tempo suficiente para conseguir o que queria.

_Oh. Então era isso._

_Essa era a forma que Percy havia encontrado para manipula-lo? Com beijos e caricias? Com toques que o fazia querer derreter e obedecer cada ordem?_

_Essa deveria ser a mais agradável forma de controla-lo._

Não que se importasse.

Não no momento.

Pelo menos era o que seu corpo dizia, já sua mente...

“Percy! Você não vai me ignorar por causa de uma bunda bonitinha, vai!?” Enzo ouviu guinchos que pareciam distantes e o som da porta batendo.

_Isso não estava certo._

Precisavam resolver isso agora.

“Percy, nós temos que conv--”

“Não.”

Percy o agarrou com vontade pela cintura e o puxou contra ele, bloqueando todo o resto, a porta fechada ou o som das reclamações que vinham do lado de fora e se sentou no sofá, o trazendo junto.

Geralmente esse era o momento que Percy o soltaria e continuaria a rejeita-lo, certo? Continuaria sendo ignorado e destinado a ficar preso ali.

_Ou era o que pensava._

“Enzo, olhe para mim.”

Era uma ordem, mas se negava. Ele não queria. Não queria dar outra chance para Percy o influenciar e sentir aquela atração, aquela ligação que o forçar a obedecê-lo.

Percy largou de sua cintura e deslizou as mãos por suas costas sob sua pele, o fazendo curvar a coluna e expor o pescoço, o prendendo em um abraço apertado.

“É para o seu bem. Você é meu bebê. Tão jovem e forte. Você deveria estar aproveitando sua vida e não aqui perdendo tempo com um homem de quarenta anos.”

_Não estaria ali se pudesse evitar._

“Você não entende. Eu tentei. Tentei de verdade.” Enzo então olhou para Percy, sentindo que estaria chorando se ainda pudesse. “Toda vez que... toda vez que alguém me tocava eu... eu me sentia enjoado. Era uma reação física. Automática. Eu podia tocar neles, mas eles nunca podiam em mim.”

_Oh, meus deuses!_ Não acreditava que finalmente tinha falado, a verdade nua e crua, que seria incapaz de ser tocado por qualquer um além de Percy.

“Você não sente isso? Como se houvesse uma única pessoa que pudesse preencher o vazio? Que você é o único? Como você pode dormir com todas essas pessoas?”

“Eu pensei que você soubesse.” Percy disse. Ele parecia triste e vazio, perdido em sua própria realidade. Percy olhava para Enzo, mas não o via. “Eu não sou forte como você.”

“Do que você está falando?” Enzo se acomodou no colo de Percy e o abraçou pelo pescoço, sentindo a tensão emanando de Percy. Ouvir o que Percy tinha a dizer parecia mais importante do que seus problemas.

 “Alguma coisa aconteceu na guerra. Ver meus amigos morrer, te ver morrer... foi como se alguma coisa se quebrasse dentro de mim.”

_Era pior do que pensava._

“Nada disso importa mais.” Percy disse com se saísse de um sono profundo. Bem diante de seus olhos, Enzo viu o homem quebrado ser substituído por outro que ele ainda não conhecia e que estava começando a entender.

Percy acenou como se convencendo a si mesmo e voltou a mover os dedos sob a pele de Enzo. “Vou te dar o que você precisa. O suficiente. Só o que sua alma precisa.” Percy abriu o zíper de Enzo e o massageou, pele na pele, provocando choques por onde seus dedos passavam depois de tanto tempo. “Você vai ficar comigo se eu te o que você precisa? Você vai ficar comigo e não me questionar?”

Enzo tentou se afastar e colocou as mãos no peito de Percy, mas então Percy começou a mover os dedos. Apertou levemente sua ereção e brincou as suas bolas, as girando entre os dedos ásperos.

Seu corpo se movia sem sua permissão.

Fincou as unhas no peito de Percy e rebolou contra os dedos enquanto sua boca era tomada sem resistência. Precisava se afastar e precisava gozar, outra e outra vez até que a necessidade dos anos longe de Percy fosse suprida.

_Cinco anos sem orgasmos._

Tinha aprendido no marra que a única coisa que podia o levar até aquele lugar especial era o toque de sua alma gêmea.

_Estava tão perto, tão perto, só mais um pouco..._

Percy o deitou devagar no sofá e tirou suas calças e boxer, se enfiando no meio de suas pernas.

_Não era o que ele pensava, certo?_

_Ah!_

Percy tocou sua entrada e em seguida usou a língua. Lambeu a redor e depois inseriu um dedo, o empurrando devagar, cada vez mais fundo.

_Não conseguia pensar._

_Não conseguia respirar._

Por toda sua vida esperou por aquele momento.

Não aguentaria viver de caricias escondidas no meio da noite ou toques por cima da roupa.

_Aquele era o momento que tanto esperava_.

_Ah!_ Moveu o quadril e lá estava. Choramingou, sem fôlego, enquanto Percy continuava a massagear aquele ponto magico dentro dele.

“Isso não muda nada. Você não pode fazer o que quiser.” Enzo gemeu mais do que falou.

Percy abriu mais suas pernas e as colocou sob seus ombros.

“Se você ainda pode falar, devo estar fazendo algo errado.” Ele apertou sua bunda e beijou seu membro, o chupando devagar para dentro da boca. “Como eu disse, nada disso importa.” Percy voltou a mover os dedos e Enzo ficou lá, com falta de ar vendo o melhor orgasmo de sua vida vir como um trem bala.

“Percy!”

Oh, deuses! _Doia._ Doia tanto e não era físico. Prazer se tornava dor e dor se tornava prazer naquele ciclo infinito de angustia e culpa e algo a mais que faltava.

Choramingou, sentindo seu corpo sensível como nunca tinha estado antes.

Agora sabia que esses sentimentos não vinham dele. Não descansaria até que a alma de Percy estivesse inteira mais uma vez. Só precisava fechar os olhos e descansar por um momento.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler.  
> ^^


	7. Capítulo VII - Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo super curto.  
> Explicações no final.

Havia sido a coisa mais bonita que Percy havia visto. Enzo gemeu e rebolou em seus dedos até que tudo acabasse. Se sentia um pouco melhor, como se ele também presasse daquilo e um pouco pior, sentindo a culpa voltar.

Pegou Enzo nos braços e o levou para o quarto. O limpou com uma toalha úmida e o colocou debaixo das cobertas, se deitando junto.

O que estava fazendo?

Porque estava se deitando junto a Enzo e deixando que o filho o abraçasse pelo peito e apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro? E suas mãos, que pareciam ter vida própria, desciam para a curva das costas de Enzo e massageavam aquela bunda redonda.

Enzo gemeu e se acomodou melhor na cama, subindo em seu colo e voltando a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirando fundo.

Percy fecha os olhos, sentindo seu membro ereto e Enzo o envolver com seu calor e se força a dormir, quando abre os olhos novamente Enzo estava em pé na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã deles. Pisca os olhos e observa aquela bunda pelada caminhar de um lado para o outro, procurando os ingredientes.

Se sentia estranhamente bem. Era como se ele não estivesse ali, como se fosse um expectador na própria vida. Ele não tinha vontade de fazer nada além de observar Enzo, suas mãos impacientes, olhar atento e corpo ágil.

“E a faculdade, como vão as aulas? ” Ouviu Enzo dizendo e teve a impressão de perder parte da conversa. Enzo nunca precisou que o respondessem para continuar uma conversa. Ele bateu na testa, como se se lembrasse de algo e se deu conta que sua mão estava cheia de farinha. “Ah, esqueci! Você não ter tido tempo para ensinar.”

“Hm. Eu não ensino mais. ” Disse, ainda anestesiado.

“Mas você amava. ” Enzo se virou para ele e colou um prato de panquecas em sua frente.

Elas traziam boas memorias.

“Não era suficiente. ”

“O que não era suficiente? ” Enzo entortou a cabeça como um cãozinho confuso e Percy teve vontade de sorrir.

“Eu tinha tempo disponível. ”

“Então você resolveu andar com os revoltados? ” Enzo se sentou em frente a ele. Realmente parecia querer uma resposta.

“Eles são – eram minha equipe.”

“E pra que você precisa de uma equipe?”

“Não é importante. ”

Parecia que era o único jeito.

Percy se levantou como quem não queria nada e colocou uma cadeira perto de Enzo. Ele se sentou e então o segurou pelo pescoço, o beijando suavemente nos líbios macios, o puxando pelos cabelos e inclinando sua cabeça para encontrar o ângulo certo.

“Não é importante.”

Enzo pisca e olha Percy que havia voltado a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Manipulador.

“Então, você fazer isso quando não quiser me responder?”

“Está dando certo?” Percy sorriu de lado e viu Enzo corar levemente.

“Eu só sei que essa sua equipe vai ter que desaparecer.” Enzo disse e o observou Percy dar de ombros.

“Eles não são importante.”

Enzo precisava de ajuda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, quero me desculpar por ficar tanto tempo sem dar noticias.  
> Agora que não estou concentrada em 'good for you' pude perceber a besteira que fiz nessa quarta parte.  
> Tipo, serio. O que eu fiz com o Enzo? Ele não deveria ser essa pessoa atirada e cara-de-pau. O Enzo que eu lembrava era tímido e faria tudo o que Percy pedisse. E o Percy? Ele nunca seria capaz de usar outras pessoas e depois as abandonar do jeito eu estava planejando fazer.
> 
> Por isso, vou reescrever toda essa ultima parte. Vou revisar tudo o que escrevi até agora e colocar a historia no caminho correto novamente. Provavelmente vou tirar tudo o que tem a ver com os soldados e colocar Percy como um vigilante solitário.
> 
> Pretendo abrir um novo espaço para a historia e deixar essa parte como um extra - um universo alternativo dentro da historia. Provavelmente, vou continuar ainda esse ano.
> 
> O que você acham sobre isso?   
> Adoraria ouvir a opinião de vocês.


End file.
